


Perception

by Rivulet027



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Caretaking, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony and Bruce have a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It’s not my toy box and I’m merely playing.

Perception:

Steve frowned as he approached the kitchen to find Bruce sitting at the island hunched over a bowl of oatmeal as Tony talked rapidly. Bruce had that pale, listless look he got when he’d finally changed back from being the Hulk and needed someone to guide him to bed. They’d also found that Bruce needed to eat afterward too or risk losing weight, so at least the bowl of oatmeal made sense. Still Tony was building himself to a crescendo, voice growing louder, hands emphasizing his point. Steve couldn’t understand a word of what Tony was talking about, but he recognized a teammate that wasn’t paying attention and was having to make an effort just to eat, that likely needed to be asleep. Why couldn’t Tony understand he was annoying Bruce, not helping? Steve reprimanded himself, he should’ve put an end to Tony teasing Bruce a long time ago.

“Tony,” Steve tried.

Tony kept talking, started to go into equations.

“Leave him alone,” Steve ordered sharply.

Tony’s mouth snapped shut mid-sentence and he frowned at Steve, then glanced at Bruce. Bruce made a disgruntled noise and hunched further over his bowl. Steve nodded to himself and opened the refrigerator.

“He was keeping me awake,” Bruce spoke slowly, the effort behind each word illustrated how tired he was.

Steve shut the refrigerator and turned. Frowning he opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped when he saw the annoyed look on Bruce’s face.

“Do you need help to bed?” he asked.

Tony protested. Bruce dropped his spoon, hunched down just slightly more and announced he was ready for bed. Tony leaned against the island and frowned at the bowl.

“You hardly ate anything. I didn’t cook it right, did I? You’re supposed to tell me when I get it wrong. How am I supposed to learn how to cook if you don’t…”

Tony trailed off as Bruce spooned up a bite of the oatmeal then held out the spoon. Tony wrapped his mouth around the spoon and then leaned back, chewing slowly.

“Tastes right,” Tony commented.

Bruce smiled, then glanced upwards at Tony as he placed the spoon back in the bowl.

“Of course I tasted it before I handed it to you so I shouldn’t be questioning my newly developing cooking skills. Bed then?”

Bruce nodded. Steve leaned against the fridge as he watched Tony help Bruce stand up. Steve knew he was missing something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Want your tea?” Tony asked as he reached for the mug, then blinked down into it, “Want more tea?”

Bruce slowly, deliberately took the mug from Tony, placed it on the counter. He glanced at Steve briefly before he turned back to Tony, leaned in, pressed a slow kiss to Tony’s lips and then prompted, “Bed?”

Tony smiled as he wrapped an arm around Bruce, letting the other scientist lean against him as they started down the hall. Steve followed, stood just outside the kitchen watching as they made their way down the hall. The way they moved together made Steve realize that this was a routine for them. He apologized, but Tony waved it off without even losing the pace he’d set with Bruce. Steve sat down, stared at the oatmeal and then the empty mug as he wondered how he’d missed that Tony had been taking care of Bruce.


End file.
